Cinderella's Story
by Reayasha
Summary: One night Hermione starts to remember she met Harry outside of Hogwarts. That should be good right? But why hasn't Harry told her? And what about when she remembers something she doesn’t want to? A HHr Oneshot. T for mentions of child abuse. Complete!


Hello! This is my first story ever to post up on and I'm very happy! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me if it was very good or very bad! Thank you now let's begin.

* * *

**Cinderella's Story**

_A small girl sat on a bench right in the of a large park. Many kids ran by screaming and laughing with each other and their parents._

_She stayed seated though, with books lying beside her, one propped up on her knees reading._

_Cinderella was just talking to her fairy godmother when someone else sat down on the bench beside her._

_Peering over her book she saw a small boy with messy black hair. His big green eyes hidden behind glasses held together with scotch tap. She giggled as his overly large sweater tried to slip off his shoulder itself._

_He smiles shyly at her swinging his feet back and forth over the bench._

"_I love Cinderella, it's my favorite,"_

_He looked longingly at the book in her hands._

"_Mine too,"_

_She smiled passing the book to him which he took happily._

"_Do you live here?"_

"_No, I'm visiting my grandmother. She's gone to get us ice-cream!"_

_He chuckled at her exited state flipping through Cinderella's story._

"_Do you live here?"_

"_Not anymore. I'm running away!" he grinned up at her._

_Silenced for a moment all she could do was stare at him._

"_Won't you miss your parents?" _

"_Don't have none. I live with my aunt and uncle. They don't like me very much though,"_

_He pulled his knees to his chest running a finger over the rim of his worn out sneakers._

"_Where will you go?"_

"_Don't know. As long as it's away from there,"_

_He gave her another small smile, but it wasn't happy like his first._

_She stared at him, her young heart reaching out to him like her own small hand was as she took his into hers._

"_You could come with me. I'll ask my grandma!"_

_She smiled warmly trying to get him to see how much she wanted him to except._

_He was surprised. His mouth open moving like a fish trying to say something with those large eyes._

"_Me? I could…really?"_

_When she nodded a smile broke out across his face from ear to ear. Then blushed looking away._

"_I-I've never slept over at other peoples houses. What would I have to do?"_

"_I'll teach you!" she laughed._

Hermione jolted up from her Hogwarts bed, sending the book she'd fallen asleep with flying to the floor.

Leaning over she picked it up turning it to over to see the cover she'd forgotten with sleep.

"Cinderella,"

Why did she feel guilty?

It'd been years since she'd picked this book up. She couldn't remember why she never read it anymore.

Her dream. That had been so many years ago she hadn't remembered till now. What was she…four back then?

"_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," _

_A boy with messy black hair and glasses held together with tap. His sweater almost swallowing him up._

Hermione gasped, dropping the book again as she ran out the door to the girl dormitories.

Jumping steps two by two she silently thanked Merlin the boys dormitories weren't booby trapped too.

When she reached the door she banged on it loudly not caring if all the Gryffindor's woke up at this point.

"Harry open this door right now!"

She could hear mumbled voices, one sounding a lot like Ron about spiders at the door, and a thump of something falling through the door before it was opened.

"It's fine Ron, just don't let the spiders in," a drowsy Harry Potter opened the door.

"Mione' do you realize what time it is?"

"Why'd you never tell me! Why!?" she screamed at him.

Harry stared at her before his hand went to her cheek.

"Have you been crying Mione'?"

Hermione, surprised, lifted her hand to her cheek and indeed they were wet from tears.

Why did Cinderella's story make her so sad?

Harry took her hand and led her down the stairs to sit in front of the fire.

"What is it Mione'? Did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione looked away from Harry's concerned face and stared at her fingers in her lap.

"Why did you never tell me Harry?" she whispered.

"Tell you wha-?"

"That we met before! Before Hogwarts!"

She looked back up at his glaring, slightly noticing he flinched. Hermione watched emotions pass through Harry's eyes. For Harry it was true that your eyes were a window to your soul. Anybody could read him from just looking.

"I-I'd hoped you'd forgotten,"

The reply was so quiet she almost missed it.

"But why? Did you ever come with us? Did we take you back? Did we meet again?"

Harry looked up surprised, then slowly smiled.

"You don't remember everything,"

"What? But why would that-?" but then she did remember.

She hated Cinderella's story, because of the one boy she had not saved.

Why would a little boy want to run aways?

_The boy had smiled at her._

_But it had vanished with one word, from only one voice._

"_Boy!"_

_He'd whipped his head around faster then she was able to blink._

_A very large man with a strangely purple face was stomping his way towards them._

_She had seen something in those large green eyes she couldn't place, but she hadn't liked it. She took his hand giving it an encouraging squeeze._

_It hadn't lasted long as the boy was harshly grabbed by his collar and pulled up from the bench._

"_Trying to run are we! Not one chore done! Dinner should already be started! Do you think you can get away from us!?"_

_Before the boy could utter one word a sharp slap sent his head reeling to the side._

_She hadn't said a word. So surprised and curios to why someone would do such a thing._

_He hadn't said anything when he was being dragged away. Only giving her one look._

'_It'll be ok,'_

_And she believed him._

_When her grandmother returned with their ice-cream they gathered her books to walk home._

_She still had Cinderella open staring at the picture of Cinderella scrubbing the floors._

"_Hermione! You should really play more and put those books down sometimes," her grandmother huffed but still smiled._

_She had been quiet till she finally looked up to her grandmother._

"_Are there real Cinderella's out there grandma?"_

_Taken a back her grandmother stared at her until something seemed to click in her mind and she smiled, though sadly._

"_Yes my dear. There are plenty of Cinderella's in the world," stopping she knelt down to be I level with her._

"_But always remember, they always get their happily-ever-after in the end,"_

_And she'd believed her._

_Only some years later had she learned there really were real Cinderella's in the world, but their stories were much sadder. And they ended in ever-after but not very happy._

_The boy had been Cinderella. She had not saved him or given him his happily-ever-after. _

_That's why she hated Cinderella's story._

Hermione gasped as the last bit of her memory returned to her.

"Oh Harry,"

"Mione what is it?"

Harry was looking at her obviously concerned by her long absence in their conversation.

"Your-Your uncle…"

Her words stumbled out before she could even think to stop them.

Harry was surprised just staring at her momentarily. Then he seemed to realize what she was saying and his face crumbled as he turned away from her.

"Harry they don't…he doesn't..?"

She couldn't find the words or was she even really sure what she was asking.

"You always find a way to find all the facts no matter what Mione'. Just like in our 2nd year,"

His voice was so quiet and small it made her heart ach just hearing him.

She slid to the floor from her chair to take rest at Harry's knees on the floor.

"It's not still like that today right Harry? He doesn't, doesn't…hurt you?" the last she choked out, the words were so bitter on her tongue.

Harry refused to turn back to meet her gaze so she lifted her hand to cup his cheek and turn him to face her.

Her breath hitched at the sight of tears rolling down his face silently. He gave her a shy smile she remembered on a younger face being taken away from her.

"Why did you never tell us? They don't still hurt you right?"

His smile tightened and she received her answer with the lack of his.

Next thing she had thrown herself at him to wrap her arms around his neck and hid her face on his chest.

Arms went around her to pull her up slightly so Harry could bury his face in her hair.

They stayed like that for only a short while but it seemed to stretch on for them. Both seeking comfort from their fears, even when they were completely different.

Hermione finally broke the silence.

"The offer still stands you know," she whispered.

Harry, surprised from the brake of silence, rose his head up to look down at her. Hermione just looked up at him and smiled.

"You're never too old to learn,"

Harry stared at her or a moment before laughing.

Hermione tightened her hold around his neck.

"Every Cinderella needs a happy ending,"

Harry smiled, a hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Where's my princess to save me?"

"Right here,"

With that she raised up to gently lay a kiss on his lips.

Try as he may, the image of a happy ending couldn't be changed from anything but the day he'd met a small girl sitting on a bench at the park, reading his story.

* * *

And there it is! Did you like? Hate it? Please tell me! 

This story just kinda popped in my head when I was tryen for a Harry/Hermione fluff. No I don't absolutely love Disney Princess or their stories, it just came to me and I had to write it down.

And please tell me if you find a spelling mistake or a missing F (mine is broken and hard to get it to type it up) I won't think its rude but will be very happy!

Thanks for reading and come again when I write more!

_**Reayasha**_


End file.
